I Still Need You
by takefourmoments
Summary: Laughable story of two highschool sweethearts trying to make it through teaching together at Hogwarts. With 6 problem filled kids, a lovesick ghost, a man with to many problems and a few old memories...it's not as easy as it sounds. AU Romance.
1. Prolouge

_Right so...here it is. My new story, co written with NovemberFalls. It's about a gropu of people who grew up together, trying to make it through life. Voldie is gone, thanks to Harry. The kids of the people are in the same year as Harry (who really isn't a big character) This is really a Original Fiction that just takes place in the Harry Potter Universe.  
I really hope you guys like it.  
The Prologue was written by me.  
Thanks for clicking here. Please give it a try and see if you like it._

**-  
I Still Need You**  
**Prologue**  
-

Outside of a small church, a man sat on a rusted old bench, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He couldn't think right; his head was blank and his thoughts fuzzy. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, staring at the blackness he found behind his eyelids. His breath shot out slowly in two puffs and he could barely find the will to breath. He felt like his whole life was over, like everything was gone.

He gripped his long black hair in his fists and pulled; trying to numb some of the pain he was feeling, to make some of the pain disappear.

"William." A woman's voice spoke from above him and he looked up. An old and graying woman stood there a sad smile on her face, her eyes teary. Under the gray, Will could still see the dark brown coloring in it...the color that the woman had passed on to her daughter… "It's time." She whispered putting her hand out. Will placed his hand in hers and stood. The old woman shook her head and slowly gave him a hug and Will hugged her like she was glass, fragile and able to break if squeezed to hard.

When they pulled apart, he stared down at his mother-in-law and saw tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with a soft finger and kissed her forehead.

"They're waiting." He said simply. Together, they walked into the church and out the back door, where thirty or so people were standing. Few made small chitchat; others were sitting with family tears pouring out…some simply seemed like zombies. William Filch…took no notice of these people.

He and his mother-in-law separated close to the casket and he walked to a tall podium that was placed facing everyone. He stood behind it and looked out to everyone. His gaze seemed blank and completely empty.

"Hey everyone." His smile was blank and completely forced. His face then turned into a sharp grimace and he sighed. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on the podium and looked out at them. "What am I supposed to say up here?" He asked with a hollow laugh. "Welcome maybe? Nice day? How about…oh so, how was your week…mine wasn't to well." His voice was gravely and his throat was dry. "How do I start talking about…how to I begin this off…how do I greet you all at the funeral of my wife?" He asked softly.

"Is there even really a possible way?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. When my mum told me I would have to speak up here, in the same way I had for my dad, I lost my mind. I'm still going crazy…I'm not sure I'll ever be perfectly sane and…" He cut off as someone came over next to him, a guy in a funny black suit and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then looked back out to the guests. "They say I'm supposed to be talking at Del and all her good point and things like that. Not rambling on about nonsense.

"Right then, let's get down to it then shall we?" He nodded his head, his expression still blank and dull. "I can remember the first time I meet Del. I was eleven and already on the train when my compartment door opened with a click and I glanced up quickly. At the sight of her…I blushed." He shrugged and a few people murmured that the boy would never change. "She told me we'd be friends that day…"

_**-**_

_**Click.**_

_A short girl with long, brown and completely straight hair walked into a compartment on the backside of the Hogwarts Express. William Filch flung his head of short black hair around to look at her. He stared as the girl walked in, put her trunk away and then sat down. She looked around twice and then glanced at him with a sheepish smile._

"_You don't mind if I sit here do you?" She asked softly, biting her lip. Will shook his head fast. _

"_Not at all." He said back then looked out the window. _

"_Good!" She chirped up. "My name is Cordelia Louden. But don't call me it, cause I won't answer to it." She informed him making him look back over._

"_Why? It's pretty." He blushed slightly._

"_It's silly." She wrinkled her nose. "I go by Del. Well, besides with mum and dad. They call me Cordelia. But, it's silly." She repeated. "What's your name?"_

"_William. Will Filch." His blush deepened. _

"_That's a nice name." She smiled. "I'm new here." She said switching topics so fast it made him blink. "You too?"_

"_Erm…yes." _

"_Great!" She bounced slightly in her seat. "Mum says a great place. Dad didn't come here. He's a muggle." She giggled at the word. Will stared at her…she was an odd girl. "Your parents wizards?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow! I bet we will be really good friends!" She smiled happily and Will looked away with a small smile himself._

-

"…I don't think she knew how right she was about our friendship at that moment." He closed his eyes. "I've never had a better friend. I can remember the time she pushed me off my broom (resulting in my everlasting far of flying), the time we skated on the ice outside her house and almost feel in. The first time we kissed…" Will paused for a second, letting him self remember.

_-_

"_Will…?" Del asked quietly. It was the summer of her second year at Hogwarts and she was spending the week with Will and his family. She was leaving tomorrow and didn't really want to go so her and Will had snuck to the roof to spend some time together. Only…because of their sadness they hadn't had much to say, so they had lied down, side by side and were looking at the stars. _

_Del's thoughts had gone to her school year and all the girls in her dorm. She never paid them any mind, but listened in as they talked…about boys. One girl, Lena she thought, said that she thought one of the boys in the hufflepuff tower was extra cute. The other girls had giggled and said something about boys in another house and how they wanted to kiss them._

_As she had down them, Del scrunched her nose. Will looked over._

"_What Delia?"_

"_Don't call me that." She commanded. "Listen. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone?" She asked bluntly, getting the question off her mind._

"_Well…I…" He blushed and nodded his head slightly. Del grinned and sat up quickly. She tugged on his arm and he followed the suit. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly._

"_Let's try it out!" She chirped bouncing slightly. _

"_No way!" He blinked at her and then seemed to reconsider. "Think we should?"_

"_Yes!" She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."_

"_Right. Well then…" He gripped his hands. "How should we do this?"_

"_You're talking like we need a plan." She sighed. "Close your eyes Will." She told him and he did as told. Del bit her lip, showing a bit of nervousness before knocking it out of it and leaning forward. She closed her eyes tight and pressed their lips together. In unison, they both sprung apart and wiped their mouths._

"_Ew." She muttered._

"_Yea." Will said with a laugh. Del then also laughed and lied back down. _

"_Kissing is silly…"_

_-_

Coming back from the memory, he shook his head a light smile on his lips and continued. "…Then there was the first time we REALLY kissed." He shook his head and sighed. "All those things seemed so long ago, we were so young and…so carefree. Then I come to things like one year anniversary where I proposed to her and she cried for hours, our wedding day, the first time she handed are newborn son to me…that look we shared." He took a deep, shaky breath. "That's some of the stuff that I will never forget.

"But, then again. Del is a pretty unforgettable person. I know all you out there have memories with Del, ones you will never forget. Cordelia was…a happy person, unless she wasn't having her way, and she…she was beautiful. She lit up the room when she walked in…her smile only could change my entire mood. She was the light in my life." He closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. He went to speak and got to choked up. "I miss her so much." He whispered bowing his head.

A young boy came running up on the stage. He glanced out to the crowd, his eyes looking almost just like his father's had. He wrapped an arm over his dad's shoulder and grinned to the crowd. "Now, my grandmother would like to say a few words about her daughter." He then pulled his father from the stage and over to a bench.

The two of them sat down and Will looked at his son. The boy was almost a complete replica of him. Same dark hair, same blue eyes…but the boy had his mother's personality and strength. He would hold his façade until his was alone, where he new the boy would break down…it was how Del had been.

Had been…

Will wrapped an arm over the boy's neck and pulled him in for a hug. The boy's arms slipped around his father's stomach and he placed his head on Will's shoulder. They stayed that way, listening to Del's mom talk about happy times with her daughter, the tears evident in her voice. After they heard everyone clap and Del's mom walk from the stage. They separated and Will kissed his son's forehead. William Scott Filch Jr. smiled softly back. They both shared a look…one saying they didn't want to be here.

Will glanced away from him to see his twin son and daughter, Adele and Aiden, standing across the yard with his oldest son, Jon, his mother and Del's parents. There were a few others, but he didn't care to recognize them. He stood and Scott did the same. The both headed over to where the twins were.

His mother enveloped him and Scott at the same time, tears running down her cheeks. Will kissed them both, leaned down and whispered in his mother's ear about how him and Scott couldn't take the pain of being here any longer. He asked her to close the ceremony and see that everyone left.

She patted his cheek in response and told him not to worry, that she'd handle everything.

He turned toward his youngest children and offered them a smile. He knew they understand and they were taking it so hard…He hurt so much to watch his babies like this. He bent down at his knees and held his arms out so his children could walk into them. They did so and he gripped them tight. His son, who was more like him than he wanted, buried his head in his father's shoulder. Will felt the tears soak his shirt as his daughter looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Daddy." She whispered, fiddling with his sleeve. "I miss mommy." She blinked a single tear slipped down her cheek. Will's heart twisted and he kissed her tears away.

"Me too, sweets. Me too." He released his children and stood. Aiden sniffed up at him and grabbed the bottom him of his father's shirt in a tight fist. Will ruffled his son's hair, trying to keep a composed look on his face. He couldn't break down in front of this two. Adele let out a small and sad sigh and drifted over to Jon. Jon, tall and slender at the age of 18, instantly picked the girl up and let her lie against his shoulder. The boy had a hollow look in his eyes and Will swallowed hard. He walked over to Scott and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Me and the kids are going to hit the road." He said to the group, for once taking in whom his mother had been talking to. He looked over them all once and tried to offer a small smile. He'd went to school with them all and wasn't in the mood to chat.

"I'll go start the car." Jon muttered in his ear. He handed Adele to Scott and headed towards the church. As he turned to gather the kids and follow, three more people walked over and he glanced at them slowly.

He had sent an invitation, but wasn't sure they would show up. Lena and Amos Diggory walked over, closely followed by Link Burrows. He offered them all a nod of the head and Link, who had always been a friendly person walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Will could tell the man had been crying, his eyes were red and almost as swollen as Will's. Before responding the man, Will looked up the hill and checked for Jon.

"I'm sorry Will. Cordelia was a wonderful…" Link began and Will glanced back over at him and shook his head, looking down toward his son, who was watching Link with a puzzled, teary gaze. Link seemed to nod in understanding and he took a step back.

"We were just leaving. It was nice to see you all again." He looked at the Diggory's again and offered a parting smile. He noticed Lena's gaze flash from Scott to himself and then she offered a small wave. Will, remembering the recent death of her son, almost grimaced. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing his son…

He shouldn't have to feel the pain of losing his wife. He reached down and grabbed Aiden's hand in his own, and then he turned and headed towards Scott. Placing an arm over the boys shoulder, they began walking away from the funeral. Will suddenly stopped and told his son to wait were he was. He turned and took of in a sprint. He ran past his mother and old school friends, past a large number of unidentifiable people and to the casket that was holding his wife.

He landed on his knees in front of it and stared down at his wife. He told himself that he wouldn't do this, that he wouldn't look in her, for he knew seeing his wife un-breathing and pale would kill him all over again, just as it had when he found her in the living room after she'd taken the terrible fall from the stool.

It was to simple, and to easy, for her to be gone. As she had when they had been teens, she'd fallen and gotten a bruise that wouldn't leave. Only…this one happened fast. It came quick and she began getting sick. They took her to the hospital and the doctor had told them that the cancer they hadn't thought would return…had.

And it was killing her.

The tears slipped out of his eyes, as he saw a image of her in the hospital bed, smiling until the very last second. He reached down and grabbed his wife's hand. It was cold and…felt incredibly limp in his. He shook his head, once again not wanting to believe she was gone.

"Del." He sobbed. "Come back to me. I need you. The kids need you…" He folded their fingers together and pulled her hand to his lips. "I don't want to go on without you. Cordelia…" His voice faded and he tried to collect himself. "_I _will _always_ love you." He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a sharp breath. "And I can't go on without you, Del. I need-"

A yell from the other side of the yard caught his attention and he looked back. Adele was yelling at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy!" She said as she ran towards him, her brown hair flying behind her. "Don't you do that! I know what you're doing and you can't, I need you!" She landed against him and his arms went around her. She sobbed into his chest.

"Sweets whats-"

"You want to be with mommy. But you can't go too. I need you!" She repeated, yelling into his chest. He closed his eyes and gripped his daughter. He wasn't sure how daughter had known what he was thinking but she was right. She needed him. So did Scott and Aiden…how could he have been thinking so selfishly?

"I'm so sorry Adele. I won't ever leave you." He told her, kissing the top of her head. Adele pulled back and wiped her eye.

"You promise?" She asked softly.

"I do." He told her. She nodded and looked around him at her mother. She smiled softly and reached her little hand out. She brushed a piece of her mother's hair and then turned to him. "She looks so happy. I bet she was thinking of us when she went. Of you, me, Aiden and Scott. Mommy loved us more than anything."

Tears filled his eyes and slipped out at his daughter's words. How could have been thinking Del could ever leave them? She was there. In his heart, in his daughter…in all their kids. He bent forward and kissed his daughter.

"I love you Adele." He looked from his daughter to his wife and smiled down at Del. He kissed his fingertips and placed them on her forehead, then brushed her hair as Adele had, looking at her smiling mouth. Adele was right; her mother had thinking of them. Del always had been.

He stood and picked Adele up and she kissed his cheek again. He walked back to his sons, Aiden gripping Scott's hand. Will took Aiden's other hand again and squeezed it. He smiled towards Scott and then they walked, as a family, back to the car. They would get through without Del alive. It wouldn't be easy but they had each other. Del would want them to be strong. And for her…he would do anything.

In the corner of the sky, a lone female figure floated. She held a clear, silver hand to her mouth and a horrified look in her eyes. The ghost shut her eyes lids and although she wasn't mortal nor alive, tears rushed out. She kissed the hand on her lips soundlessly and then blew it softly towards the small family.

-

"_Mommy…" A small girl with long brown bed hair stood in the doorway. "I had a bad dream." She whispered as Del sat up in bed. Del nodded her head in a sleepy way and Adele ran for the bed. The girl jumped and landed on her father, who groaned._

"_Wha…" He muttered. _

"_I had a bad dream daddy." Adele informed him with a smile, her feet hanging off the bed and her head close to his. He peeked open one eye and the girl grinned larger. Will lifted his head and kissed her. She giggled and he rolled her fully on to the bed. Del smiled at the two of them and threw her arm over Adele's stomach. It landed next to Will's and Will grabbed her hand in his. _

"_What was your dream about?" Del asked her daughter. Adele grimaced._

"_I can't remember." _

"_Yes you can." Del urged._

"_Nope."_

"_Try." Will demanded. _

"_Guys…" She muttered. "I can't remember. Stop asking." She turned on her side, facing her mom and snuggled closer. _

"_Adele." Will yawned. "Did you even have a bad dream?"_

"_Nope." She whispered in a sleepy voice. Will sighed and kissed her. "Night Daddy. Night Mommy…"_

"_Night babe." _

"_Good night sweet heart."_

_Will and Del stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting until their daughter had slipped off into sleep, her breath going even. _

"_We've got to stop letting her do this." Del whispered. _

"_Yea. So what though? She's only seven. If she wants to sleep with us, then so be it." He rubbed his thumb along her hand and moved closer to his daughter. Releasing Del's hand he threw his arm over his daughter and Del. He smiled charmingly and Del rolled her eyes._

_Will shut his own and began to fall asleep when Del's voice cut into his sleep._

"_Will?" She said softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her._

"_What is it sweetie?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you…" She began and waited for him to reply._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_That I love you." She smiled. _

"_I love you too. Now, go to sleep." He shut his eyes again._

"_But Will…"_

"_What Del?" He asked not bothering to open his eyes._

"_I have to ask you something!" She said in an urgent tone. _

"_What?" He opened his eyes with a sigh._

"_Will you always love me?" She asked, that soft smile lingering. _

"_Del, it's like 3 in the morning, our daughter is between us and I have work in the morning. Sleep." He mentioned and shut his eyes. _

"_Just answer me." She said softly._

"_Cordelia." He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I'm just asking." _

"_Yes. I will always love you." He told her with a smile._

"_Okay, sleep now." She whispered and he frowned. "What?"_

"_Don't I get the same in return?" He asked._

"_What?" She muttered. "You said you wanted to sleep."_

"_Yes, but now I want you to tell me. So, will always love me?" He demanded with a smirk._

"_Oh…I dunno…" She joked._

"_Del…" He said in a sleepy voice._

"_Yes, Will. I will always love you."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Right so...what did you think? Sad, yes it was. But, it had to happen.  
The four main...adults were all mentioned in this prologue...wanna guess who they are?  
Hehe.  
Thanks for reading it. The first chapter will be up within a few days to a week.  
Review if it pleases you. (I know it will me!)_

_Ash.   
_


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_A sandy blond haired boy about the age of seven flew around a dark brown haired woman. The boy's smile seemed to take up his whole face as his broom rode him over the ground. The woman, who was his mother, stood laughing as she watched him._

_"I'm going higher, mummy!" The boy rose higher and he joined in his mother's laughter._

_"Don't go too high, Ced!" His mother called up to him._

_He nodded as he shot off. His mother stood watching him fly after invisible Snitches with a look of pure happiness on her face. But the look was lost when the boy disappeared._

_"Mummy!" He yelled, his voice was far away._

_The woman's head flew around, trying to find where his voice was coming from._

_"Mummy!"_

_"Cedric! Where are you?" She was shaking._

"Mum, it's me." This time the voice was different, more feminine and softer. "Mum, you're having another dream."

Lena Williams opened her blue eyes and was met with the face of her seventeen year old daughter, Alexia Diggory. Alexia's face didn't hold the worry that her voice did, but as soon as her mother woke that worry was replaced with relief.

"You were dreaming about him again," Alexia said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Lena asked a she sat herself up.

"No, Artemis did," Alexia answered, pointed at the black owl that was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Lena held out her arm and the owl flew to it. It hooted at her as it dropped the letter it had been carrying into her lap.

"Thank you." Lena smiled at the bird before it took off out of the room.

Alexia watched as she mother opened the parchment and read it. She noticed what the broken seal looked like and smiled.

"What's school want?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall wants me to come and teach," Lena answered.

At first Alexia's face looked like she hadn't gotten a Christmas, then it relaxed into a smile.

"Does this mean I won't have to do my Transfiguration homework?" Alexia smiled sweetly.

"No, that's not what it means," Lena said as she popped her on top of the head with the letter she had just received.

"Darn."

Lena laughed as she pulled the covers off of her and slid out of the bed.

"Is your brother up?"

"No, want me to get him up?"

"No, let him sleep," Lena said as she pulled on her dressing gown. "Your father had him out late at that match."

Alexia followed her mother down the hall and stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. She sat down at the island and watched as her mother started waving her wand, making pots and pans fly out of the cabinets. They landed on the stove as eggs and bacon flew out of the refrigerator.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, we need to get your's and Julian's school things," Lena answered as she began to cook.

"Can we look at brooms?"

"Are you actually going to play this year?"

"That wasn't my fault. The Bludger hit my wrist," Alexia complained.

"I know, I was joking," Lena said. "I guess we can. Are you going to be meeting Justin there?"

"He's bringing Scott," Alexia answered looking at the island top.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, I thought you and Scott were friends?" Lena said turning around to look at her daughter.

"We are, he's just kinda, I don't know," Alexia shrugged. "He's been acting weird since Justin and I started dating."

"Because Justin's spending so much time with you. Before it was him and Justin with you popping in from time to time."

"You're no help."

"I'm just saying that's what it is," Lena smiled. "Give him some time, he'll get use to it in time."

Justin Miller and Scott Filch had been Alexia's best friends since she had started at Hogwarts. But things had changed when Justin and Alexia started dating the year before. Now things seemed to have became very strained between the three.

"I want french toast," Julian Diggory announced as he pulled himself up into the chair that was beside his sister.

Lena nodded as she turned back to the stove. Breakfast was ate and the children climbed back upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Lena stood at the sink, her hands on either side of it. Her mind racing toward the dream Alexia had woken her up from. It had been three years and she was still having nightmares about her oldest child. The child that had been taken away from her.

She shut her eyes tightly, not allowing tears to fall. She was gripping the counter top so tightly that her knuckles were white. She shook her head, pushing Cedric Diggory far away into the back of her mind, where she kept him. She let go of the counter and made her way back upstairs.

Julian held tightly to his mother's hand as he, Alexia, and Lena walked through the stone archway and into Diagon Alley. It was no longer the ghost town it had been a month before. Harry Potter had once again saved the Wizarding World and things were starting to become normal again. But no matter how normal things were, Lena still found herself grabbing Alexia's hand as she did when the girl was a child. Alexia looked over at her mother, she was torn between wanting to pull away and wanting to hold on tight to keep her mother happy.

"There's my favorite little family in the whole world," a voice said behind them.

"UNCLE LINK!" Julian exclaimed pulling his hand away from Lena and running for the older man.

Lincoln Burrows had came into Lena's life twenty years earlier and soon became her best friend. Now he was really the only one she had stayed in contacted with that she had known at Hogwarts, aside from her ex-husband Amos Diggory.

"ACTION MAN!" Link yelled as he hugged Julian tightly.

Julian was a mini verison of Amos. Alexia took more after Lena.

"And just what are you doing here?" Lena asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're suppose to be working."

"I am," Link said as he let go of Julian and hugging Alexia. "I'm on a lunch break. I'm watching out for Ollivander today."

"Why?" Alexia asked.

"He's demanded Auror guarding until all the Death Eaters that captured him are placed in Azkaban," Link explained. "I got the luck of the draw today."

"Lucky you," Lena smirked.

Link smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So what are you all doing today?" Link asked as he walked with them.

"We're getting school stuff," Alexia answered.

"I get a wand," Julian said jumping up and down.

"You can't use it until you get to school." Alexia said in a know it all tone.

"So, I'm getting one and that's all that matters," Julian said puffing his chest out a bit.

"Are they always like this?" Link asked.

"Yes," Lena answered. "You get to miss it by not coming by but once a month."

"Now I know why I don't have kids," Link laughed.

"You don't have kids because you're still a kid yourself," Alexia said.

"Ouch," Link grabbed at his heart. "You hurt me."

Alexia smiled.

"She's got a point there," Lena said.

"Hush you," Link glared. "Only reason I'm not married is cause Diggory got to you before me."

"Whatever," Lena rolled her eyes as they walked into the bookstore.

"Yeah, whatever. You know you want me," Link grinned.

"She's gonna turn you into a slug, Uncle Link," Alexia said.

"She's been threatening me with that since we met, she hasn't done it yet," Link replied.

"There's no time like the present," Lena grinned.

Link scowled at her before smiling one of his charming smiles.

"You wouldn't because you love me," he said.

"Mummy," Julian pulled on Lena's robe.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I get that book?" he pointed at a book on Quidditch. "It's daddy's favorite team."

Lena nodded as she watched him go pick it up and then follow his sister to get his school books.

"So how are things with Amos?" Link said as he crossed his arms and watched Lena frown.

"What do you think?" She asked with an indifferent tone.

"So no chance in the happy little family becoming one again?"

"Lincoln, you know the answer to that already."

"I just thought you might have changed your mind," he shrugged.

"I haven't in the last two years, I don't see it happening now."

Link shrugged. He didn't like seeing Lena unhappy and that's all she had been the last three years of her life. Not that he could blame her.

"I'm taking the Transfigurations position at Hogwarts," Lena said, changing the subject.

"That's great!" Link hugged her tightly. "You need to get out of that house."

"I get out of the house." Lena complained.

"No you don't, Mum," Alexia said as she and Julian walked back up with their books.

Lena rolled her eyes as the left the store.

"Can I go to the Quidditch store?" Alexia asked. "Justin's suppose to be there."

"Yeah, take you're brother with you," Link said. "I need to talk to your mom some more."

Alexia nodded and grabbed Julian's hand and made their way down the street. Lena watched them go into the store, followed by someone she knew. Someone she knew very well. It was William Filch with his two younger children.

"Lens, you need to listen to this," Link said in a very serious voice. "I have a few more minutes and I want you to know this before I have to go back to work."

"What?" Lena looked back up at him.

"Kingsley got Pettigrew yesterday."

Lena's face paled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"He admitted to every thing." Link looked down at the ground, he hated telling her this, but he knew she'd want to know. "Including about what happened that night."

Lena shut her eyes.

"He's going to get the Dementor's Kiss." Link said watching her flinch. "I have to go now, but I'll come by tomorrow night for dinner."

Lena nodded as he hugged her. She watched him walk off before walking to the Quidditch store. She found Alexia and Julian standing with Justin and Scott. Scott and Alexia seemed to be arguing about a broom.

"Mum, can I have a broom?" Julian asked.

"You're a first year," Justin said. "First years aren't allowed to have them."

"No fair," Julian pouted.

Justin nodded. Justin was a shaggy blond haired brown eyed boy that stood about head taller then most people his age. Scott looked just like his dad, who happened to walk up at that moment.

Alexia looked at Will and then at her mother, noticing how pale Lena was.

"Mum?" she questioned.

"Not now," Lena said as she stared at Will for a moment.

She hadn't seen him since his wife's funeral three years earlier. She gulped and turned to Julian.

"Why don't you go look at the Appleby's stuff?" Lena suggested trying to keep her youngest child happy.

"Hey Miss W," Justin smiled.

"Hello Justin," Lena said as she watched Julian out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Williams, have you met my dad?" Scott asked, gesturing to Will.

"Um," Lena looked at Will. "No, I don't believe I have. Lena Williams." Lena stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Will Filch," Will said shaking her hand quickly before letting it go.

"And this is Alexia," Scott said pointing to Alexia.

"Nice to meet you, Alexia," Will said, smiling.

Alexia smiled.

"Is this the broom you're wanting?" Lena asked, wanting to leave the store as soon as she could.

"Yes." Alexia nodded.

"Ok," Lena said. "I'm going to get your brother."

"Can I stay with Justin and Scott?" Alexia asked.

Lena looked at her daughter's two friends and then at Will.

"Alright, but no Knockturn Alley and I want you to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in three hours," Lena said before walking off.

Lena got the broom along with a sweatshirt for Julian. She pulled Julian out of the store, giving one last look at Will. They did they're shopping and went to wait on Alexia. Lena's head wasn't really in her shopping, it was slipping back to a different time. A time when things were a lot simpler then they were and she hadn't had to act like she didn't know him.

-

Thanks for reading. This chapter was written by November Falls.   
Review please!

Ash and Brand.


End file.
